Last First Kiss
by drakemi'owne
Summary: “See! You don’t even call me by my name!” She reasoned out, her eyes still shut. She could hear the rustling of expensive clothes against the dry leaves. “I just consider it my own special way of addressing you,” FLUFF ALERT! read and review!


**A/N: I had a dream about this so and i can't get it out of my mind so i decided to make it a fic. I hope you'll like it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Last First Kiss**

It was a very fine day, not too sunny and not too cold, perfect for a nice day out to sit under the sun. And Professor Hermione Granger was doing just that, minding her own business, reading Hogwarts: A History for the nth time, on her favorite spot in the Astronomy Tower to relax and savor the perfect life. She was currently reading page 534 when a very ecstatic owl hooted around her head before perching on her shoulder.

"Hello Pig," Hermione greeted the owl before allowing it to nibble lightly on her finger. She smiled at the it while untying the letter on its foot.

"Thanks, Pig. Would you like to stay for a while? I have treats in my room." The owl answered with a blink and then flew for home. Nothing can make her feel bad today even if all the owls would turn down her offer of treats.

If she could whistle she would have, just to make it evident that her day was perfect and nothing will ruin it -- until she read the letter.

_Malfoy just broke up with Ginny._

It was Ron's handwriting and she could sense the anger boiling inside him as he was writing this very very short letter.

She couldn't believe what she was reading. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley have been going out ever since she could remember! How could it possibly come to this?

She stood from her spot and was decided to go to Ginny's classroom. The girl needed a friend and a friend she will be, as always.

She passed the hallways walking at the speed of light, determined to arrive at Ginny's classroom, fast. She opened the door and peeped inside. The Transfiguration classroom never looked so sad. It was like the room reflected the mood of the professor occupying it.

"Ginny?" Hermione called out. It looked like Ginny was sorting out some things for the starting school year her class.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. Ron told me," Hermione said looking at her friend whose face was obscured by her red hair. Ginny sighed deeply and looked at Hermione. Hermione held out her arms to offer a hug and Ginny accepted. Only then did Ginny cry.

Hermione could hear muffled sounds from her shoulder. She didn't understand anything her friend was saying but she just decided to say what she has always been saying every time her friend and Draco gets into a fight.

"Shh..It's alright. It will be. You always get a fight with Draco and you always end up in a break up. It's just a little misunderstanding. It always has been. I bet he's thinking about this mistake right now and any minute, he'll be arriving to apologize." Hermione said, comforting her friend. Ginny shook her head slightly and just continued crying.

The two ladies heard the door open and close which made Hermione look pointedly at the person who just came in.

"Ginny, look who it is. I told you he'll be here soon," Ginny let go of Hermione, turned around and stared at Draco Malfoy. He was holding a ring. And Hermione couldn't be wrong as she eyed it. It bared the Malfoy Crest.

"_Wow, this means marriage,"_ Hermione thought. Ginny walked over to Draco and was waiting for him to hug her when Draco started strutting over to Hermione.

Ginny's eyes widened as she followed Draco with her eyes then stared at Hermione and back at Draco. Hermione looked incredulously at the ring on Draco's hand. She couldn't say or do anything as Draco took her hand. He was about to slip the ring on her finger when she regained her senses. She withdrew her hand and stared at Draco.

"Are you mad?!" She managed to say before she heard the door slam shut. She started walking to follow Ginny out of the room when Draco grabbed her by the wrist.

"I already told her," Draco said as if that explains and solves everything. Hermione forced Draco to let go of her wrist and took a step back.

"What are you talking about? Get the hell away from me!" Hermione quickly opened the door and started running away from Draco Malfoy.

Hermione couldn't think straight. She wanted to hide. She wanted to go somewhere where no one will know her. She decided long ago that she will never pine over Draco Malfoy. That she will forget whatever feelings she had for the blonde because Ginerva Weasley and Draco Malfoy were meant for each other. She had accepted that. But why would Draco suddenly decide to break up with Ginny and then give her, Hermione Granger, the ring? _The _ring for that matter!

She was afraid, but happy in some way. And she wants to extinguish that happiness because its at the cost of her friend's sadness. She was still running when she came across Professor Neville Longbottom.

"Oh, Hermione! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be ready for your party?" The gentleman asked. Hermione was trying to regain her composure when she spoke.

"Wh-what party?"

"Your engagement party! Why, you don't know?" Neville thought Hermione was joking but was puzzled when she started running again and taking a cloak from inside her beaded bag.

She was out of Neville's view when she put her Invisibility Cloak on.

She started toward the Entrance Hall. When she went outside the front doors, she was taken aback by all the tables and chairs decorated in silver and crimson. She wanted to get out of there, fast! There were people from school and the order. Some, Hermione didn't really know but she doesn't give a damn. She has to get out of there!

She was now walking near the lake when someone stepped on the cloak causing it to reveal Hermione. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath before turning around swiftly, her curls flying around her head.

"Stop running away, Granger,"

"This is madness! Why would you even like me! This isn't possible! This might just be a dream and I would like to wake up now, okay?!" Hermione shouted at Draco, closing her eyes shut and sat herself at the edge of the lake.

"Granger,"

"See! You don't even call me by my name!" She reasoned out, her eyes still shut. She could hear the rustling of expensive clothes against the dry leaves.

"I just consider it my own special way of addressing you," She could feel his breath near her face so she opened her eyes and they connected with his silver orbs.

"I don't want to do this. I don't even like you," Hermione stated before standing up only to be pulled down.

"Yes you do, and the only thing stopping you is Ginny. She already know all this so you don't have t worry,"

"Worry? You don't know the half of it so please stop acting like yu do and just leave me alone!"

"Oh, I know, alright. I know that you're mad at me right now is because I didn't choose you before! I know that you're mad at me right now because you became the reason why your friend is hurt! When are you going to stop acting like a goody-two-shoes and start doing things for yourself?"

Hermione was hurt. They were both standing now, looking at each other. Hermione's eyes were flooding with tears not because Draco shouted at her, not because this wasn't the proposal she imagined but because Draco's words hit the bull's eye.

When was the last time she did something just for the fun of it? The last time she didn't have to fake a laugh whenever Draco and Ginny were around? She has become a robot in human form and it took a marriage proposal (if she would ever consider it as such) to make her notice that.

She was crying unknowingly now, and Draco enclosed her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. For 5 years I considered you as a passing crush. And in the three years of my relationship with Ginny, she noticed it too. I just couldn't admit to myself that the person whom has always been a pain in my arse would be the person I would like to spend the rest of my life with."

"But Ginny—"

"This was what I was telling you about earlier. I guess you didn't hear me through all that crying. I just wish you two happiness, after hearing all that he has to say," Ginny said who was hiding at a nearby tree trunk.

"It's just—"

"Stop thinking Hermione! Let's just go so that we could start eating! Harry's already looking for us!" Ron shouted from another tree.

"Fine, Ronald!" Hermione shouted at Ron. They were about to climb back to the castle when Draco grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him to give Hermione her very first real kiss. Draco was passionate and poured out all his feelings into the kiss, and so did Hermione. When they were done, Draco whispered in Hermione's ear:

"I want to be your last first kiss, Hermione Granger,"

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked it, please REVIEW!**


End file.
